


Payoff

by hanyou_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets picked up in a small town for prostitution.  He can’t spend the night in jail and offers an alternative to incarceration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Payoff  
>  **Author:** hanyou-elf  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing/Character:** Dean/OMC  
>  **Warnings:** Explicit non-con; abuse of power; underage; prostitution  
>  **Spoilers:** None, pre-series  
>  **Summary:** Dean gets picked up in a small town for prostitution. He can’t spend the night in jail and offers an alternative to incarceration.   
> **Author’s Note:** It’s just a shameless excuse for me to make Dean suffer. Enjoy!

“What’s it gonna take for me to not be arrested?” Dean asks with a slight quirk of his lips. 

The cop isn’t extraordinarily handsome. He’s plain. Pudgy in the way inactivity makes people. He’s got facial hair that’s long past the need of shaving. He’s got sweat stains beneath his pits. He’s a man who’s gotten a taste of power and he doesn’t care about how he uses it. 

“Whore,” the cop whispers, pressing his body close to Dean. He’s all hard in the wrong places, soft in the gut and it’s disgusting. 

Dean pushes the disgusting back and presses himself back against the cop’s body. He arches his back appropriately, pushes his ass against the other man’s temptingly hard cock. The uncomfortable push of his handcuffed hands into his lower back inspire him and he slides his fingers lower, and wraps them around the clothed shape. The cop wraps his arm around Dean’s neck and pulls uncomfortably. Dean’s back arches painfully and he presses his ass harder to the cop’s. 

“What a whore,” the cop whispers into Dean’s ear. He thrusts forward into the hand hard and drags Dean backwards. “I’ll give your greedy ass just what it needs.” 

“Gonna fuck me hard?” Dean asks, forcing himself to push the panic down, letting his voice come out hoarse and whispery and as seductive as he can make it. 

“Gonna make you feel it for days, whore.” 

Dean moans like he likes the idea and nearly trips over his feet as the cop drags him down a step and into a private room. There’s a cot in the corner and there are guns locked into their holsters along the wall. Mostly hunting and a couple of assault rifles. 

Dean’s pants are pulled off quickly. He doesn’t protest the movement, doesn’t even try to fight it. He knows what he’s got to do to get out of trouble. He’s not stupid. He toes his shoes off and steps out of his falling shorts. Satisfied, the cop pushes him onto the small cot and he kneels, his legs wide.

“Gonna fuck me now?” Dean asks. “Just put a condom on.” 

“You’ll take what I give you.” 

“Yes sir,” Dean recites. He pushes himself onto his shoulders and thrusts his butt out to the cop. 

There’s little preamble. Thick fingers pull his ass cheeks apart and then there’s spit, slick and disgusting sliding down his crack. He shifts just enough to get comfortable on his knees and then there are fingers pushing at his hole. He hasn’t been fucked today, so it’ll be a tight fit. But he’s determined to not show that. The cop wants a fuck so he’s going to give him a fuck. 

There’s little finesse in the cop’s movements. For a few minutes it’s two fingers, and then it’s three. While the fingers are moving in him, Dean hears the crinkle of foil as the condom’s opened. He’d had six in his pocket when the cop had picked him up. Flavored and lubed so they’d move easier between his lips. He hadn’t expected to have his ass used. He doesn’t have lube on him. 

The cop spits again and the plasticy smell of the condom floats across the air and Dean forces his body to relax. He grunts when the fingers are slipped free and he arches invitingly before the cop repositions himself. Dean didn’t notice the cop pulling his pants down. He feels like he’s failing. He fights back the tears that rise up and turns the sob into a watery moan. 

The cop forces his way into Dean and pauses. “Fuck whore,” he grunts. The hands on his hip tighten almost painfully and Dean moves suggestively. He wants this over with as soon as possible. “You’re so damned tight.” 

Dean rocks his hips and the cop grunts. He slaps Dean’s ass and it’s a shock to the system, but it gets Dean to move. He rocks back and bounces forward, pressing his face into the mattress before the cop gets the hint. His cuffed hands are grabbed and the chain is used as leverage for the cop. He’s pulled painfully up, his shoulders protesting the movement as he’s fucked.

The cop isn’t gentle. Long hard thrusts that leave him panting and begging for it. He doesn’t beg for it to stop, that’ll ruin the fantasy. Instead, he just begs for the cop to take what he wants, to use him. He’s relieved when he’s finally pulled back against the cop a last time. Sweat drips down to pool in the small of his back, and the cop’s body is too hot against his ass. 

“Fuck!” the cop shouts as he shivers behind Dean. 

He has never felt more disgusting, but he understands. He trades his body for favor. He’s a whore. He will always be a whore. “When you clean yourself up, you’re free to go,” the cop says as he pulls free. 

Dean grunts at the withdrawal. He doesn’t expect it when the cop let’s his hands go and faceplants into the hard cot. He snuffles, disguising the soft noise of shock. His hands are unlocked and fall to his side uselessly. 

“What do you say?” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“Don’t get arrested again. Otherwise, it’ll be harder on you.” 

“Yes sir.”


End file.
